


A New Family

by EmoWithALaptop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Frankenstein Logan, Half-Angel Roman, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Monster sides au, My First Work in This Fandom, The sides are their own people, The world is mean, Virgil dies 'cause ghost gotta ghost, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, Witch trail, Wizard Thomas, Wizard Virgil, You Have Been Warned, mega angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALaptop/pseuds/EmoWithALaptop
Summary: Life sucks.  It is a simple fact of life.  And in this sucky life we lose things.  This is a story about a a group of people who lost their families and learned how to love and trust again.





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the first four chapters are about the sides backstories. This chapter is about Virgil, and how he became a ghost.

_ They’d found him!  _

  


_ They had found him! They had found him! They had found him! _

  


These four words were all that ran through Virgil’s mind as he ran. He ran as fast as he could. 

  


Away. 

  


Away from what you might ask. The humans. They had seen him. They had seen his marks and his magic. 

  


His punishment was that now the humans would kill him. However, that was only if the humans caught him. And, so, with nothing but his will to live moving him forward, Virgil ran. Virgil ran as fast as he could.

  


But…

  


He wasn’t fast enough.

  


As he rounded the final corner of the cottage to get to the vast forest that would be his escape, a group of humans cut him off from his freedom. They grabbed him to drag him off towards the stocks. 

  


As Virgil was dragged to his death, he saw a sight that nearly made him scream. He saw his older sister running towards him in an attempt at rescue. Seeing this horrid sight, Virgil used the last of his magic -not to save himself and get to her- to root her feet to the ground, tying her to her spot on the edge of the forest. Out of pure shock and confusion she stood there with dread in her eyes as she was forced to watch her little brother carried to his unjust death. 

  


With pleading eyes Virgil asked his sister to stay where she was safe. With a nod she agreed as tears started to roll down her face, expressing her silent pain. Virgil released her from his vine’s hold as he dragged to his doom. 

  


The sky soon began to drizzle rain in sign of his sister’s grief and regret. By the time the villagers had brought Virgil to the town square the drizzle had turned into a downpour.

  


As Virgil was carried up the steps to the platform where he would fall from, the only sadness he felt was for his sister. 

  


Before he knew whatever else had happened, the rope was being tightened around his neck. He looked down at his feet at the falling floor that would soon open. He looked back up at the screaming crowd calling for his broken neck. The last thing that Virgil wanted to see before he knew the door fell was the familiar face of his sister. Quickly finding her in the back of the crowded square, he saw her terrified face. The panic in her eyes feeding into his own. In an attempt to show a source of calm -to try to help his sister- Virgil closed his eyes for the final time. The last thing he heard was the distraught scream for his sister of Virgil’s own name as he fell through the floor.

  


Many years later Virgil would come to what happened in the moments after his death. For Virgil’s sister seeing her brother’s hanging corpse had driven his sister to lose control of her magic. After her mournful cry, Virgil’s sister’s powers were released upon the village. It was a mere second before the first lightning bolt struck. It was only another moment until the entire village had begun to burn to the ground. Wind tore from the magical woman’s very skin. It was even a minute until the whole village -and villagers- were nothing but ash and dust. Once this task had been completed, Virgil’s sister regained consciousness and control of her magic. Using the last of her energy she buried her brother with tears flooding the ground.

  
  
  


Nearly a year later she was murdered by a vengeful relative of one of the villagers. It wasn’t but a few days later, on the anniversary of his death, awoke from his grave as a ghost.

  


Virgil awoke alone and scared. Finding nothing where the village had been but his unmarred sister’s grave and a grand willow tree growing from where he had risen. 

  


“No,” quietly murmured to himself. “No.” He said, this time a bit louder. “No. No…. Nononono” Vrgil spoke with rising panic. With tears welling up in his eyes, Virgil’s knees hit the ground as he clutched hi chest. Virgil could do nothing to stop the blood curdling cry that escaped his mouth, his heart longing to express its pain. After hours of crying and screaming Virgil sat down against the tree staring at his sister’s grave.

  


“No. Sister come back.” Virgil mumbled a final time. “Victoria, your not allowed to leave me like this.” the words nothing but a whisper.

  


\---

**Author's Note:**

> Was that chapter good? Do you want me to continue? An suggestions or feed back? If you see any errors please tell me so that I can correct them! Also any suggestions for backstories for the darksides. I know that I want Remus and Roman to be brothers.


End file.
